


Operation Klance Con

by eggutamaplz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anime References, Crack and Fluff and Humor, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Laith, M/M, Meddling Friends, Meddling Teens, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn-ish, Song references, Songfic, anime expo, i guess, idk how to tag this to be honest, klance, we got musicals and mcr up in dis boi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggutamaplz/pseuds/eggutamaplz
Summary: Hunk and Pidge know of Lance and Keith's feelings towards each other, but the Yellow and Green Paladins couldn't do anything to get them to confess to each other. But then, after they defeated Zarkon and came back to Earth for a visit, the paladins got Anime Expo tickets for all four days for the whole team and decided to give their friends a little push.Or, Team Voltron and and a few friends embrace their inner otaku and cry/ screech about their fandoms. It's better than it sounds.





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, thank you for clicking on this fic!
> 
> I'm Egg, and you may or may not know me from the YOI fandom, as the author of YURI!!! On REEDS. (If not... I encourage you to check it out!) This is my second fic, and my first one here in the Voltron fandom!
> 
> This story is a collab between me and the lovely pidgeon_trap, who is known as dis_lazy_otaku or Megan over on Wattpad. She is a really great friend of mine, and since Lance's birthday was coming up, we decided to birth this fic as a collab!
> 
> This is how the chapters were written:
> 
> Day 1: Megan  
> Day 2: Egg  
> Day 3: Egg  
> Day 4: Megan
> 
> The chapter you're reading right now is Megan's chapter and I'm posting it here on her behalf. I hope you enjoy this fic!

The hot sun shining over them. All paladins exhausted. Princess Allura and Coran desperately try to assist the paladins in any way they could but whatever they did, they were still losing. Shay tries to find a way to help them but even their allies could not save them.   
  
They needed to form Voltron but the lions were separated from them. Keith could not find a way to contact Red and even if he did, Red wouldn't be able to reach him.   
  
Their last fight had put Green and Yellow under terrible condition so they wouldn't even be able fly more than 2 miles to them. Blue was captured and Black didn't have a paladin to fly them. their only hope was to form Voltron, but without it-   
  
"Coran, I don't think we need to form Voltron just to stand in line for our badges." Pidge states.   
  
"Even if Red didn't have a way to reach me.. Red would always find a way.. Always." Keith says fanning himself.   
  
"And there is no way in hell would I ever let Blue get captured by anyone other than me!" Lance says crossing his arms.   
  
"I'm sure Yellow would be okay, he just has a few scratches here and there. And he probably would like some food to eat. I know I would." Hunk says.   
  
"I'm still alive, Coran.." Shiro says awkwardly.   
  
Allura sighs and pats shiro on the back.   
  
"Can I get back to the hotel? It's really hot out and a soak in the pool would be nice." Lance says.   
  
"Unless you want to lose your spot in line for the badges then sure but since we have to stick together as a group, we can't just leave." Pidge says.   
  
Lance groans and takes another sip of water from his water bottle. Pidge groans too because her feet was starting to get sore from all the standing around in line. Eventually Pidge looks  at Hunk and give him a look.   
  
She soon texts him her idea and Hunk agrees to cooperate.   
  
"You know what, Coran? How about we do form Voltron?" Hunk says with a smile as he puts Pidge up on his shoulders.   
  
"Look who's short now!" Pidge says with a smirk as she looked down on Keith and lance.   
  
"Oh no you didn't Number 5," Lance says, "Keith! Get on my shoulders!"   
  
"What?" Keith says, confused.   
  
"You know what, who cares?" Lance says.   
  
Lance soon scoops up Keith in his arms and manages to get Keith up on his shoulders.   
  
Shiro, being too heavy for Pidge and Keith to carry by themselves and Hunk and Lance to carry all of them decided to try something else.   
  
"You know what, how about Coran be the head of Voltron for now?" He asks.   
  
"Wait, what?" Pidge says.   
  
Soon, Coran was now on Shiro's shoulders. "If only king Alfor could see me now." He says, glowing with happiness. Allura laughs at the sight and gets out a camera that Pidge gave her.   
  
She gets in front of them and then takes a picture of the six. As they continued moving forward in line, Hunk and Coran went to the food trucks nearby to get something for them all to eat.   
  
Soon they got into separate teams and started playing charades. As they got closer to the entrance, they could hear the dj making remixes and Hunk, Keith, and Lance decided to try a little dance routine as Pidge recorded the whole thing.   
  
  
  
After moving further ahead, Pidge, Lance, Keith, and Hunk decided to rest by the stairs while Allura, Coran, and Shiro kept their spot in line.   
  
"Hey Pidge, what should we do to pass the time?" Lance asked.   
  
"I dunno, maybe help Keith out with the cheer?" Pidge suggested.   
  
"Nah, it's pointless. Besides, the way we do the cheer with Keith is official now." Lance says.   
  
They think for a moment. "Maybe we should do some sort of bonding exercise?" Hunk suggests.   
  
"Like what?" Pidge asks.   
  
"How about some sort of imaginary laser tag?" Keith says.   
  
They all think for a moment.   
  
"Yes, that is genius." Pidge says.   
  
"SHIRO! COUNT US OFF FROM TEN!" Lance shouts as he ran off.   
  
Shiro chuckles and then counts.   
  
"TEN!"   
  
Pidge hides in a corner.   
  
"NINE!"   
  
Keith desperately tries to find a spot that is safe.   
  
"EIGHT!"   
  
Hunk hides on the other side of the stairs.   
  
"SEVEN!"   
  
Lance hides behind a wall.   
  
"SIX!"   
  
Keith think of what he should say when he's supposed to 'shoot' someone.   
  
"NUMBER FIVE" Coran shouts.   
  
Pidge cringed at the ridiculous nickname.   
  
"FOUR!"   
  
Allura take out her camera.   
  
"THREE!"   
  
Keith is running out of time.   
  
"TWO!"   
  
At one point, Pidge made modifications to her glasses to help her aim better. So she turns them on.   
  
"ONE"   
  
QUIZNAK!   
  
  
And the games began.   
  
Lance gets out from behind the wall and shoots Hunk.   
  
"POW POW POW!"   
  
"OH NO! YOU'VE GOT ME! GOODBYE CRUEL WORLD!" Hunk says dramatically.   
  
"Dude, you still have like 7 lives in this game." Lance says.   
  
"Oh right. My bad." Hunk says.   
  
"hey! Pay attention to the game!" Pidge shouts.   
  
"BACHOO BACHOO BACHOO!" She shouts   
  
"Awe come on Pidge!" Lance says as he continues the bad gun sound effects while aiming at Pidge.   
  
Pidge laughs as she runs around and gets Hunk next. Soon, the people around them start to stare. Hunk soon goes after Lance but then Lance notices something.   
  
"Wait, where's Keith?" He asks.   
  
"VOOOOLLTRROOOOOONNNN!!" The Red Paladin screams as he sneaks up from behind Lance and points his finger guns in his back.   
  
He takes out his phone and then presses play to a recording which happens to be one of the videos of Zarkon's screaming but in a high pitched, chipmunk voice.   
  
The 2 Alteans and 4 paladins stared at the space emo and people around them just stared with pure confusion or amusement.   
  
Eventually everyone starts bursting with laughter and Lance places a hand on Keith's shoulder, still laughing.   
  
"Oh my god Mullet. That was the best thing ever!" He laughs.   
  
Pidge comes down and slaps him on the back, "What the quiznak was that, Keith? AHAHAHA!" Pidge laughs.   
  
Hunk comes down and swoops them all up for a big old groups hug. "I just love how we're all bonding together and having a great time." He says.   
  
Space Dad looks at them, proud of his little kittens for getting along so well. Eventually the line moves up and Coran calls them back.   
  
When they got inside, they got many things like free Crunchyroll bags, posters, magazines, and fans.   
  
Eventually they even took pictures of or with some really cool cosplayers.   
  
When they got to the exhibit hall, they decided to walk around and buy things.   
  
At one point they lost Shiro again so Allura and Coran went looking for him.   
  
Pidge was interested in the cosplay or art tech there was for sale, Keith was interested in the cosplay swords and weapons, Hunk took a liking to the food plushies, Lance found some very nice beauty products, Coran stayed at a booth to learn how to draw manga and learn about it, Allura found Shiro and luckily bought a leash to keep him on.   
  
They took photos with the props or sets that were around the area, they got posters signed by the creator of the anime or manga that was on the poster, Pidge and Lance almost spent all their money on the games they had for sale but Shiro found a way to stop them.   
  
Eventually they passed a photo booth and Keith kinda got drawn to it. "Hey Pidge, what does that thing do?" He asks.   
  
Pidge adjusts her glasses and then says, "It's a photo booth. Except this one can take pictures of you in a scene of an anime or manga of your choice. Like there's some Dragon Ball Z scenes, and Fairy Tail scenes, and Yuri on Ice scenes, and-"   
  
"I think we get it Pidge." Lance says, "Now let's step inside that booth!"   
  
They all stood in line for the booth and Pidge kept on rambling about what scene or anime they should be in when taking pictures in the booth. It's a good thing Shiro knows how to handle his kittens or else it would take years for them to choose what scene they should be in for the photos.   
  
"Quiznak, I'm wearing green and there's a green screen all around us." Pidge says.   
  
"Who cares, Pidge? Now what scene or anime should we choose." Lance asks.   
  
Coran and Allura seemed confused about this strange earth pod, it takes pictures instead of healing people. It was very different from Altea.   
  
"Hmmm, let's see... Hunk, blindfold me." Lance said.   
  
Hunk took his headband and wrapped it around Lance's eyes so he couldn't see a thing. Lance soon hovers his fingers in front of the screen to choose an anime randomly and then the finger of fate told them they were taking pictures in a Yuri on Ice scene.   
  
"Sweet! Yuri on ice!" Pidge says.   
  
"I should try cooking some katsudon when we get back to the castle." Hunk says.   
  
"What is a Yuri on Ice?" Keith asks.   
  
Lance hands back Hunk's headband and he wrapped it around his head again. "Everybody say Voltron!" Lance says as the photo booth was counting off when it would start taking pictures.   
  
"VOLTRON!" Everyone says.   
  
"Vol..tron?" Keith says after.   
  
The first scene was in the hot springs when Yuuri and Victor first met.   
  
Lance let his jacket slide off one of his shoulders and gave the camera a seductive look.   
  
Allura and Coran got confused and stared at the camera with a small smile.   
  
Keith gave Lance a disappointed and disgusted look.   
  
Hunk looked around like a lost child.   
  
Shiro shielded Pidge's eyes from the Yuuri and naked Victor that was edited at the side of the photo.   
  
Allura stepped out of the booth to get some fresh air, it was quite crowded in the booth.   
  
The second scene was of Yurio performing Agape.   
  
Lance posed like Yurio at the beginning of the choreography.   
  
Keith posed like Yuuri performing Eros.   
  
Coran, now getting the idea of what he was supposed to do, posed like Makkachin.   
  
Hunk and Shiro gave the camera a pose of them smiling like Victor's heart smile.   
  
Pidge got to the front of them all and put her hands together as if she was worshipping or praying to the Yurio being edited in the corner of the photo.   
  
Coran and Shiro stepped out to find Allura and give the other paladins some time to themselves for pictures.   
  
The third scene was when Yuuri got drunk and started having a dance battle or pole dancing with everyone.   
  
Lance put his arms around Hunk and Keith while acting drunk and posing a sexy pose.   
  
Pidge got some of her money and started throwing it at them like it was some sort of strip club. Keith got pushed to the back where he was giving everyone a wtq (what the quiznak) look. While Yurio was right next to him, making the same face.   
  
After that, Hunk decided to leave, giving the others their space and letting Pidge handle the Klance.   
  
The fourth scene was of Phichit taking a selfie with the others.   
  
The background showed most of the Yuri on Ice characters posing for the selfie so they decided to pretend they were a part of the selfie themselves.   
  
Pidge did the glasses thing most anime characters with glasses do, Keith stood next to Yurio who had cat ears and quickly transformed into a galra so it looked like he had cat ears, Lance stood next to Phichit and also made peace sings with him.   
  
After that, Keith changed back to a human and Pidge left but before leaving the booth, she pushed Lance onto Keith and then ran out of the booth as fast as she could.   
  
At that moment, the picture was taken and the scene that was there was when Victor and Yuuri kissed.   
  
Their faces were red and surprised. Their lips only a few inches apart.   
  
Keith found himself so lost in Lance's eyes that he didn't even notice when Lance got off of him and apologized.   
  
"Uh, sorry for that." Lance says looking away while scratching the back of his neck.   
  
Keith looked down with his face all red and said, "Well, it wasn't completely your fault."   
  
They stood there for a moment until Allura came in to check on them.   
  
"Keith, Lance? Are you going to come out to see the photos this earth pod took?" She asks.   
  
Keith and Lance calmed down and then went outside to get their own copy of the photos.   
  
Pidge and Hunk gave each other a high five while looking at the last photo.   
  
Shiro wasn't too happy to see the photo they took when he left the booth. But since it was their first time back on earth ever since they found the Blue Lion, he decided that he'll keep quiet until after Anime Expo.   
  
"Hunk, Princess? Is that you?" A familiar voice said.   
  
"Shay! I didn't know that you were here on Earth too!" Hunk says.   
  
Pidge and Lance looked at the two with very mischievous faces. They were happy to see that their best friend is finally going to have time to spend alone with his "girlfriend".   
  
It turns out that Matt brought Rax and Shay to Anime Expo since Shay wanted to know what other planets were like. They soon joined the groups together and were on their way.   
  
Matt and Pidge, being the ones with a Crunchyroll account; demanded that they go get the free Crunchyroll merch. When they got into the room, there was the line for the free bags, the line for the free posters and wristbands, the dj playing music from the soundtracks of many different animes, TV's showing trailers and teasers of different animes, and some props and sets from different animes to take pictures with.   
  
Matt and Pidge went in line to get the bags, Shay, Hunk, Shiro, Allura, and Coran took pictures with the sets, Keith, Lance, and Rax looked around the entire room.   
  
When Rax saw the Colossal Titan's head he was very confused and surprised.   
  
"How could you skin and decapitated a giant creature like this?" he asks.   
  
"Don't worry Rax, it's a fake. Besides, the anime this head is from is bad. He like, eats earthlings and breaks down the walls that the earthlings made for protection?" Lance says with an arm wrapped around Rax's shoulder.   
  
When they walked over to the dj, a very depressing and familiar song started playing and the paladins fell to the ground, sobbing and making a scene.   
  
"Katie?! What's wrong?!" Matt says worried that his little sister has collapsed.   
  
"It's just so sad!" she says.   
  
Matt listened to the music for a little longer until he realized what anime it came from and then fell to the ground with Katie too.   
  
Keith cradled Lance in his arms as they sob while watching the TV. Hunk hugs Shay and she holds him close while patting him on the back. Shiro just stared at the ground intensely like as if he was at a funeral.   
  
"Why did she have to die?!" Lance cries.   
  
Keith handed him a tissue and just held him closer as they watched the trailer for Your Lie in April. Rax just sat next to them and watched the TV, trying to understand what was wrong.   
  
When the trailer was over, Matt, Pidge, and Hunk stood back up.   
  
Keith and Lance sighed. 'Finally, it's over,' they thought.   
  
"Oh my, who knew that the paladins of Voltron were such cry babies?" an unwanted voice said.   
  
Lance looked to the side and glared at the prince. "Lotor?! What the quiznak are you doing here?" he says angrily.   
  
Lotor ignored him and faced the Red Paladin who was glaring daggers into Lotor.   
  
"It was about time you came out to the universe." He says looking at them.   
  
Lance and Keith looked at him for a moment and then themselves to realize what position they were in. They soon went apart, focusing their glares on each other.   
  
"Shut your quiznak.." Keith mumbled, with a blush.   
  
"You still didn't answer my question!" Lance exclaimed.   
  
"Ah yes, after you defeated my father, I decided to travel from planet to planet. My father did conquer most of the known universe but he forbid me from seeing most of it. So I decided to be a traveler and visit earth first!" Lotor says.   
  
"Okay but what are you wearing?" Keith asks.   
  
"Oh this cosplay? Don't you know the character?" He asks, striking a pose.   
  
Lance, Rax, and Keith shook their heads no.   
  
Lotor, who was now frowning, face-palmed and said, "I am a Roman general. Or Germania from Hetalia dressed as a Roman general."   
  
"Hentai what?" They say at the same time.   
  
"Not hentai! It's not Hentai, it's He-ta-li- okay you know what? forget it, My cosplay is far more fabulous than you bitches' cosplay." Lotor says as he storms out with his cape flying behind him.   
  
"Lance! Keith! We got our stuff so let's go now. Wait, was that Lotor?" Pidge says looking at Lotor leave the room with his Galra generals making his cape fly with fans and a blow dryer.   
  
Allura shook her head at the sight and they soon decided to leave Anime Expo and head back to their hotel.   
  
Shay, Rax, and Matt left in their car while the paladins and Alteans went in a van back to the Hotel.   
  
Shiro was the driver, Allura sat next to Shiro, Keith and Pidge took the middle seats, Hunk, Coran, and Lance sat in the very back.   
  
"Which station should we play?" Shiro asks.   
  
"Can we play 106.7?" Keith asks.   
  
"Sure" Shiro says.   
  
Shiro switched to that radio station and the first song that popped up got Shiro saying, "Oh no" and Keith's Galra ears popping out and perking up.   
  
Pidge and Lance smirked and Hunk gave one of his angelic smiles. Pidge took out her phone and started recording.   
  
_ The future is bulletproof _ _  
_ _ The aftermath is secondary _ _  
_ _ It's time to do it now and do it loud _   
  
  
"KILLJOYS, MAKE SOME NOISE!" Keith shouts.   
  
Keith loudly sings and opens the window of the van and intensely head bangs. Pidge, Lance, and Hunk finds this very amusing and Shiro looks like he's been through hell and back. Much to Shiro's dismay, the three other paladins sang along to the song with Keith. Allura found it strange but since they were bonding and having a good time, she didn't mind. Coran, on the other hand was terrified because during his emo stage, he listened to Altean classical music rather than this music which happens to be very different, loud, and upbeat.   
  
"DRUGS, GIMME DRUGS, GIMME DRUGS! I DON'T NEED IT, BUT I'LL SELL WHAT YOU GOT!" Keith screams out the window.   
  
"TAKE THE CASH AND I'LL KEEP IT! EIGHT LEGS TO THE WALL!" Lance sings after.   
  
"HIT THE GAS, KILL THEM ALL!" Pidge continues.   
  
"AND WE CRAWL, AND WE CRAWL, AND WE CRAWL!" The Four paladins sing together.   
  
"YOU BE MY DETONATOR!!" Hunk says after.   
  
"LOVE, GIMME LOVE, GIMME LOVE! I DON'T NEED IT BUT I'LL TAKE WHAT I WANT FROM YOUR HEART!" Lance sings.   
  
"AND I'LL KEEP IT IN A BAG" Hunk sings.   
  
"IN A BOX" Keith continues.   
  
"PUT AN X ON THE FLOOR!" Pidge sings loudly with Keith.   
  
"GIMME MORE, GIMME MORE, GIMME MORE!" They all sing together.   
  
Keith sticks his head out the window and shouts, "SHUT UP AND SING IT WITH ME!"   
  
"NA NANA NA NANA NA"   
  
"FROM MALL SECURITY!" Hunk sings   
  
"NA NANA NA NANA NA!"   
  
"TO EVERY ENEMY!" Keith continues to head bang while playing an imaginary guitar.   
  
"NA NANA NA NANA NA!"   
  
Suddenly Matt drives by next to them and opens his window and screams, "WE'RE ON YOUR PROPERTY!"   
  
They laugh and then sing, "STANDING IN! VOLTRON FORMATION!!"   
  
"NA NANA NA NANA NA"   
  
"LET'S BLOW AN ARTERY!" Keith shouts.   
  
"NA NANA NA NANA NA"   
  
"EAT PLASTIC SURGERY!" Pidge shouts and points at Shiro's arm.   
  
"NA NANA NA NANA NA!"   
  
"KEEP YOUR APOLOGY!" Lance shouts after   
  
"GIVE US MORE DETONATION!" They all shout after.   
  
"MORE GIMME MORE, GIMME MORE!"   
  
"Oh, let me tell you 'bout the sad man" Pidge sings with her arm on Keith's shoulder, pointing at Shiro.   
  
"Shut up and let me see your jazz hands" Lance pops up behind them and shows off his jazz hands   
  
"Remember when you were a madman" Hunk says.   
  
"Thought you was Batman" Keith replies.   
  
"AND HIT THE PARTY WITH A GAS CAN!" Matt screams.   
  
"KISS ME YOU ANIMAL!" Keith sings.   
  
"NA NANA NA NANA NA!"   
  
"YOU RUN THE COMPANY!" Keith says pointing at Allura   
  
"NA NANA NA NANA NA!"   
  
"QUIZNAK LIKE A KENNEDY!" Lance and Keith sings.   
  
"NA NANA NA NANA NA!"   
  
"I THINK WE'D RATHER BE!" Lance and Hunk sings   
  
"BURNING YOUR INFORMATION!" Keith shouts after.   
  
"NA NANA NA NANA NA!"   
  
"LET'S BLOW AN ARTERY!" Lance shouts while making little guns with his fingers.   
  
"NA NANA NA NANA NA!"   
  
"EAT PLASTIC SURGERY!" Hunk shouts while passing some chili cheese fries he bought at Anime Expo.   
  
"NA NANA NA NANA NA!"   
  
"KEEP YOUR APOLOGY!" Pidge yells.   
  
"GIVE US MORE DETONATION!!" Keith, Lance and Hunk sings.   
  
"Come on Shiro! Join us!" Pidge tells Shiro.   
  
Shiro sighs, "Fine."   
  
The team screams with delight and then Shiro clears his throat and says,   
  
"And right here, right now. All the way in Battery City. Little children raise their open, filthy palms. Like tiny daggers up to heaven."   
  
Keith pretends that his ceremonial Blade was a guitar and while also singing the notes in the background.   
  
"And all the juvee halls, and the Ritalin rats. Ask angels made from neon and quiznaking garbage scream out, 'What will save us?' And the sky opened up."   
  
"Everybody wants to change the world" Lance sings.   
  
"Everybody wants to change the world" Hunk continues.   
  
"But no one, no one wants to die" Keith sings   
  
"Wanna try, wanna try, wanna try,   
WANNA TRY, WANNA TRY, NOW!" They all sing.   
  
  
"I'LL BE YOUR DETONATOR!" Shiro shouts.   
  
They all decided to bang their heads with Keith strumming his blade and Lance's bad sound effects.   
  
Coran and Allura, finally getting the idea tried to sing what they knew.   
  
"NA NANA NA NANA NA NANA NA NA!"   
  
"MAKE NO APOLOGY!" Shiro sings and bangs his head as his white hair flies all over the place.   
  
"NA NANA NA NANA NA!"   
  
"IT'S DEATH OR VICTORY!" Keith shouts with his blade in the air.   
  
"NA NANA NA NANA NA!"   
  
"ON MY AUTHORITY!" Hunk sings.   
  
"CRASH AND BURN!" Lance sings after.   
  
"YOUNG AND LOADED!" Pidge continues.   
  
"NA NANA NA NANA NA!"   
  
"DROP LIKE A BULLET SHELL!" Lance shouts.   
  
"NA NANA NA NANA NA!"   
  
"DRESS LIKE A SLEEPER CELL!" Hunk, Lance, Pidge, and Keith yell out the window.   
  
"NA NANA NA NANA NA"   
  
"I'D RATHER GO TO KEITH!" Lance sings.   
  
"THAN BE IN ZARKON'S PRISON!" They all sing.   
  
"CUT MY HAIR!" Pidge shouts.   
  
"GAG AND BORE ME!" Hunk sings!   
  
"PULL THIS PIN!" They all sing.   
  
"LET THIS WORLD EXPLODE!!" Keith finishes off.   
  
After the song was over it switched over to the commercials and everyone in the car started bursting with laughter.   
  
It was nice being back on your home planet without having to worry about any aliens coming to ruin the moment by trying to destroy planets.   
  
They continued to sing along to other songs and jam out to it as if they were the performers at a concert. When they got to the hotel, Shiro parked the car and they walked in.   
  
They got into the elevator and noticed that their room was on one of the higher floors so to pass the time they recreated the elevator scene from the live action of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.   
  
They had 3 rooms booked for the 7 of them. Pidge and Keith were in one room, Lance and Hunk in another, and Shiro, Coran, and Allura in another.   
  
They refused to let Shiro have his own room because they don't want him to disappear again.   
  
After they got settled in, they decided to go eat in the buffet. Hunk liked that very much. Pidge liked that there were peanut butter cookies. Keith liked the spicy foods they were serving. Lance flirted with some girls from across the room and ate lots of cake and fruit.   
  
Coran and Allura tried everything Hunk recommended and now Coran understands why they didn't like the paladin lunch he would make them.   
  
After eating, they went to the spa that was in there and get foot massages. Standing in line for 5 hours is a pain.   
  
Pidge, Allura, and Lance liked it very much cause they styled their hair and gave them facials. Pidge's hair had grown quite a bit so she got a trim. Allura got her hair styled with braids and curls. Lance got his hair styled with some gel (similar style like Jeremy Shada).   
  
Shiro just came for the massages. Keith and Hunk liked the treatment very much. It helped relax them a lot. Coran got to try out new styles for his mustache.   
  
After the spa, they went back to their rooms but instead of going to their separate rooms they went to Shiro, Allura, and Coran's room. Since there was a couple of more hours left of the day, they decided to binge watch Netflix.   
  
Keith wanted to watch The Walking Dead, Allura didn't want to watch Netflix and wanted to see what Steven Universe was, Lance agreed with Allura but he wanted to watch Adventure Time, Pidge wanted to watch Scream, Hunk wanted to watch Monsters University, Shiro wanted to watch Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths, and Coran wanted to watch Trolls.   
  
They fought for a bit about which show or movie to watch but eventually Pidge won that battle because of her sassy comebacks. She is the Space Sassmaster of the group. They all watched Scream intensely, trying to figure out who the heck is the killer.   
  
"Come on Keith, the killer is obviously Keiran!" Lance argues.   
  
"No Lance, it has to be that perverted teacher." Keith says.   
  
"Wait, what if the killer is Noah?" Hunk asks.   
  
"What?! No Hunk, the killer isn't Noah. Why would he kill Riley then? They liked each other a lot! And they were so cute together why the heck did she have to die?! Besides, he was video chatting with Riley as she was dying and wasn't he in that little shop or something?" Pidge says.   
  
"How about Brandon James? Wouldn't he be the killer? I mean lots of horror movies and shows deal with ghosts and stuff so maybe Brandon James actually did come back." Hunk says.   
  
"No, this show is way too realistic for that so I don't Brandon James came back." Shiro says.   
  
"Wait, come to think of it, they never did find the body so it could be Brandon James but doesn't Keiran give you that weird killer vibe or something? He is the killer, there's no doubt about it." Lance says.   
  
"How about you all stay quiet and just keep watching to see who the killer is." Allura says.   
  
They all agreed and then continued watching. They never got to finish though because things got too scary and gory. Since they were too spooked to go to sleep, Pidge put on a few Disney movies to help.   
  
It seems to have worked because soon, Allura and Hunk fell asleep right on the spot. Soon Coran and Pidge fell asleep. Keith and Lance tried to have a contest to see who would fall asleep first but they never knew who won because they fell asleep at the same time. Shiro, being the last one awake turned off the TV and put blankets over them all.    
  
Goodnight little paladins of Voltron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was Megan's writing?! Hope you liked it!
> 
> I also hope you liked all those pop culture references, haha!
> 
> Happy late birthday Lance, this fic was for you.
> 
> Next Chapter: Day 2 of Anime Expo! Pining! Attack on Titan! Space family who is done with Keith and Lance's shit!
> 
> Thanks for reading! (シ-u-)シ  
> -Egg


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Pillow wars, songs, shenanigans, and dancing! 
> 
> “I do not know of other Skylings’ courtship rituals, so I simply did not look into it. However as this seems like one according to the rest of you, I believe they are doing that… how did you say it again Pidge?” She turns to the shortest of the group.
> 
> “Pining?” Pidge suggests.
> 
> “Ah yes, ‘pining’. They are pining,” Shay says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, Egg here!
> 
> So, here's Day 2! Of course, it was written by me. Reminder, Chapters 1 & 4 are written by Megan, and 2 & 3 are my work.
> 
> So, you may recognize a few things here. There'll be some links!
> 
> WARNING: The first link is ear rape... if you click on it, headphone users beware.
> 
> Enjoy!

It is very early in the morning when Pidge stirs from her sleep, the entire room lit up by a singular Netflix message flashed over the end credits of  _ Big Hero 6  _ on the TV: “Are you still watching?”

 

The room is filled with only the noises of soft breathing (or in Hunk’s case, soft  _ snoring _ ) and the air conditioner. Pidge gropes around to find her glasses and her phone, and groans as she turns on the display to check the time, the brightness burning into her eyes.  _ 5:18 A.M. _ , she thinks.  _ Oh well, I can’t go back to sleep now otherwise I’ll just oversleep again. _

 

Careful to not step on her teammates and friends, Pidge maneuvers around their bodies and creeps onto the balcony the hotel room had, providing a view of the convention center and the luminescence of the city. The sky slowly starts gaining an indigo color to signify the birth of another day, slowly consuming the twinkling stars, nebulas, galaxies, and other heavenly bodies in its wake. The moon, however, appears to be untouched.

 

_ Quiznak, to think that I’ve  _ been  _ to those same star systems above me,  _ light-years  _ away… and spent  _ years _ amongst them... _

 

Green sends a nudge in Pidge’s mind.

 

She chuckles.  _ Of course, you were with me the entire time, girl. Well, after a boat ride with Shiro and a sloth creature, and after a brief separation a little trip to a garbage galaxy. We’ve been through alot together, huh? _

 

Her lion purrs in agreement and a hint of pride.

 

Pidge stays on the balcony for a little while after grabbing a drink from Shiro, Allura and Coran’s mini-fridge, watching the sky’s portrait continue being painted with colors. Not too long after getting her drink, the horizon slowly gains a streak of gold as the sun is reborn from the earth, the wispy clouds a strange yet beautiful silhouette against the canvas.

 

She heard movement behind her, from where she’s perched herself on a chair. She turns her head to see Hunk, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, shuffling over to her.

 

“Mornin’, big man,” Pidge says, shooting a two-fingered wave to her groggy newcomer.

 

“Good-” Hunk yawns. “-morning.” He stretches his arms and back, facing the sun. “Y’know, I really missed seeing the sunrise from Earth. Though we’ve witnessed many different sunrises on many different planets, home’s is-” Another yawn, as he ties his trademark bandana under his bangs and ties the knot on the back of his head. “- still the prettiest to look at.”

 

“Ditto, both on missing the sunrise and witnessing others,” Pidge replied, giving a yawn of her own shortly after. “Aw great, you’re gonna make me sleepy again from your yawning alone.”

 

“Oops?” Hunk shrugs while turning around and walking back into the room, passing their roommates for that night. “I might as well start cooki… okay now that’s just adorable.”

 

He starts grinning and motions with his hands for Pidge to come back into the room. She quirks an eyebrow, but leaves her roosting spot on the chair to look at Hunk is smiling about.

 

What she sees is pure blackmail material seeing the way her fellow paladins act.

 

Shiro and Allura are asleep sitting upright at the foot of one of the beds, the Altean Princess resting her head on the Black Paladin’s shoulder, he himself laying his own head on top of her’s. Pidge catches Allura nuzzling into Shiro’s neck, the side of his mouth quirking upward for a second in response. Their fingers are woven together between their sleeping bodies.

 

The Green Paladin snickers softly as she starts snapping pictures of the scene. “Ohoho, I see Space Mom and Dad have seemed to make advancements other than in battle strategies and technology for once.”

 

“That’s not the end of it. Look to the right,” Hunk says, gesturing to a place on the floor. He then proceeds to take a box of breakfast sausages out of his bag.

 

Pidge follows his gesture to be met with Keith and Lance. Asleep side by side, and quite close in proximity that is, their chests basically touching. Not only that, their legs are tangled together, and Keith’s arm is loosely wrapped around Lance’s sleeping figure, as if he was actually trying to  _ snuggle  _ with Lance.

 

Pidge continues to take pictures. “oh my god, this is  _ too  _ good. Lance and Keith are gonna flip out when they find themselves like this,” she whisper-shouts towards Hunk. “I mean seriously, Keith is like…” She crosses her arm and tilts her head downwards. “‘My name is Keith. I’m so emo, and I’m thirsty for Lance but I don't and will not want to admit it yet and I’m always jealous about him flirting with Allura!!’”

 

Hunk muffled a snicker behind his hand. “Don’t get me started on Lance about Keith. He’s always ranting about him but honestly it’s more like lowkey whining about how Keith is hot, and I’m pretty sure he means more than just hot-headed. Send me those pictures you took by the way,” he says as he continues preparing breakfast for the team.

 

The shorter hums in response. “I would continue this conversation, but it’s 6 A.M, and the drive to the con building is pretty far away.”

 

Pidge produces a wireless speaker from her bag, turns it on, and connects her phone to it. She then goes on YouTube, searches something up, and then clicks on  [ a video ](https://youtu.be/JzvDoyW5u5g) .

 

“Hunk?” Pidge says.

 

“Yeah?” Hunk yells over his shoulder.

 

“Brace your eardrums for this and enjoy the show.”

 

And she turns the volume up to  _ max. _

 

The very start wakes everyone up with a jolt.

 

Everyone that was woken up let out startled screams and discontented groans, however their sounds were drowned out by the ear rape and Pidge’s hysterical laughter.

 

The first thing Keith noticed about his position is that  _ oh my god. I slept right next to Lance. There is a blanket. Over our legs. We slept under the same blanket.  _ He then remembers the final minutes before he went to sleep, where Lance laid his head on his shoulder, and very sleepily and  _ stupidly  _ let him be this way, and fell asleep  _ snuggling  _ with him.

 

_ Oh my quiznaking  _ god  _ I snuggled with him… lord take me now. _

 

“PIDGE, WHAT THE  _ QUIZNAK?!” _ Lance screams, now immediately up and on his knees. He, like the others,  _ UCK _ are severely triggered. “YOU WAKE US UP WITH EAR RAPE  _ AND  _ RICKROLL?! YOU LITTLE SHIT I WON’T HESITA-”

 

The Green Paladin pauses the ear rape video. “Okay okay, Ocean Man,” Pidge says, raising her arms up in surrender, however a mischievous look plastered upon her face. “However before you kill me, I wanna know why you were sleeping next to Keith all…” She wriggles her eyebrows. “...  _ couple-like _ .”

 

Lance quirks an eyebrow, confused. “Huh?” He then looks to his right, and sees Keith, slightly groggy yet wide-eyed, running his fingers through his bed-head mullet ( _oh god why is that so_ hot- _wait what?)_ , avoiding eye contact with him. Keith was also very close in proximity, and the blanket covering both boys’ legs only contributed to the fact.

 

Keith had already seemed to notice this and was  _ very  _ red.

 

Lance himself ended up doing the same.

 

_ Oh god oh god oh god Pidge why are you like this does he remember last night? What he did? D-  _ Keith thought, but his racing thoughts were abruptly cut off by a pillow slamming into his face.

 

When he grabbed the pillow and pulled it off his face, he was met with Pidge and the others, trying not to explode from laughter, save for Hunk as he was already in the buffet. In addition to the laughter, Lance gave a shit-eating grin, but was also seemingly blushing out of embarrassment.

 

“Oops?” Lance said. “I was just trying to match how much you wanna tap male ass in the form of the force of a pillow hitting you in the face.”

 

Keith blinked, then in a flash pinned down Lance with a firm push from his palm to the other boy’s chest, that hand slamming on the floor next to Lance’s face once he hit the floor.

 

Lance, internally, was a fucking  _ mess. _

 

Here he was, pinned down by the Red Paladin after slight teasing, in front of his teammates, who were probably laughing and/or staring at the scene that unfolded in front of their eyes.

 

Keith, hovering over Lance now, gave a smirk. In a low, slightly flirtatious voice, he said, “Like that?”, which honestly, was doing a number of things to him mentally, and hopefully-not-but-probably physically. He was pretty sure his face was as red as the Red Lion’s body.

 

The Red Paladin, however, was freaking out.  _ Did I say it like I did that one time in the snowball asteroid field?! _

 

Lance was about to probably combust because of this rare, handsome,  _ really fucking hot (okay whoa there buddy) _ Keith on top of him, but then he was met with a pillow full force to the face.

 

The thoughts subsided, replaced with the flame of battle.

 

“OKAY, IT’S FUCKING ON MULLET. ARE YOU READY TO SURRENDE-” Lance was forcefully hit again with Keith’s pillow.

 

He flopped on the floor with an abundance of dramatics. “Shiro, I’ve been hit,” Lance wails. “Avenge me, you beautiful 5-year-old!” He then makes choking noises to imitate death. Keith snickers while smothering Lance’s face with his feathery weapon and repeatedly smacking him with it.

 

Shiro laughs, slowly scooching away hugging his own pillow. “Nope, sorry Lance. I pick and choose battles, and it seems like a personal situation. Sorry!”

 

Pidge is observing the situation, obviously loving it. “Ha, truly number one in the `Top 10 Anime Betrayals’.”

 

“Well, we’re technically not an anime, our animation is owned by Dreamworks and Studio Mir, so we’re more like anime-inspired. Actual anime is animation straight from Japan,” mumbles Coran, watching from the sidelines.

 

Allura hears Coran mumbling and turns to him. “Hm? Coran, did you say something?”

 

“Ah, nothing important,” Coran replies.

 

Meanwhile, Shiro continues on. “I don’t know, you guys seem really occupied over there,” he says in a slight teasing tone.

 

“Yeah, probably, while  _ you’re  _ probably thinking, ‘wow, Allura is the most beautiful being in the universe, and I know this because I’ve  _ been  _ across the entire universe!’” Lance retaliates.

 

“I’m with Lance on this one, sorry Shiro,” Keith adds, still trying to lowkey suffocate Lance under him. “You guys fell asleep  _ holding hands _ and looking quite content at that. C’mon guys.”

 

Shiro then turns a shade of red. He turns to Allura, who is also blushing. Their eyes meet, have some sort of understanding. Somewhat along the lines of,  _ hey, you're embarrassed, I’m embarrassed, they’re responsible for this, let’s kick their asses.  _ They nod in confirmation.

 

Then they hurl their pillows at Keith and Lance together  in tandem.

This sparks the start of a pillow  _ war,  _ pillows being thrown between the Red, Blue and Black Paladins and the Princess. Pidge, Hunk, Coran, and Shay all witness the intense  _ thwipping _ of pillows flying through the air and hitting each other in the face, along with a long stream of comments.

 

Eventually, everyone joins in the fight for the fun of it, except for Hunk, who was smiling to himself, looking over his friends every now and then as he eats the food he got from the buffet.

 

After 15 minutes, Hunk calls everyone to breakfast down at the buffet, and the paladins and their companions get their food- while still giddy from their pillow battle- and get back to their respective hotel rooms to get ready for Day 2.

 

Everyone shortly meets up after that, and in no time they’re back in the line for Day 2 of AX at 8 A.M. However, since they got their badges yesterday, they didn’t have to wait in line. But as they were in the car Lance notices Pidge typing something into her phone.

 

A minute later, his phone buzzes with two text notifications. 

 

Keith also receives a text shortly after.

 

The texts both of them receive are a short message and a YouTube link from Pidge.

 

**Pidgeon Molt(ing)/Pidge**

 

**_Have some music I found today, I think it’d suit you, ya dense fucker ‘,;P_ **

 

[ **_https://youtu.be/AzpHVQTlbdU_ ** ](https://youtu.be/AzpHVQTlbdU)

 

_ Well, it doesn't look like the rickroll link at least,  _ Lance thinks, as he clicks, and plugs in his headphones.

 

Keith simply reads the message and clicks on the link.

 

The link sends them to a video with a song from a musical,  _ Be More Chill. _ Lance has heard about, but never watched or listened to himself, while Keith on the other hand has listened to this song once or twice.

 

Another notification pops up in front of them as the instrumental starts.

 

Lance’s says this:

 

**Pidgeon Molt(ing)**

 

**_After listening to this, I want you to honestly tell me and Hunk how you feel about quote unquote “Mr. Mullet Man” later in person or through text_ **

 

Lance frowns at this.  _ Why  _ Keith _? Sure, I’ve been in compromising situations with him, but…  _ He shakes his head to cut off his thoughts, and listens to the song and the lyrics.

 

Pidge’s message to Keith however, says:

 

**Pidge**

 

**_Just listen to it I already know how much you like this song so eh I sent it to a few other people?? Besides you honestly could be Christine or Jeremy… or both???_ **

 

Keith lets out a sigh through his nose, smiling. He lets the music play and starts losing himself in the song.

 

_ “You’re used to thinking about him in a certain way _

 

_ From the persona that he displays _

 

_ Then one day it changes _

 

_ And he changes… _

 

_ From a guy that you’d never be into _

 

_ Into a guy that you’d kinda be into _

 

_ From a guy that I’d never be into _

 

_ Into a guy that I’d kinda be into _

 

_ Is he worth it?” _

 

If Lance was the guy who this girl was talk/singing to, he’d definitely say “yes”. He knows himself that you can’t control when you gain crushes or fall in love-

 

_ Wait. Pidge said to think about Keith…  _ Lance thought.

 

He looks over to the boy in question, who is nodding his head to his own music, eyes closed with a smile on his face. His hair falls repeatedly over his eyes, but he seems to not notice or care.

 

_ He looks so… carefree. He so stony and hotheaded at most times, even after we defeated Zarkon and Lotor, but yet sometimes… those moments when he genuinely smiles and has fun… _

 

_ I like it. I really want to see more of it. _

 

Meanwhile, Hunk, walking next to him, was observing Lance and Keith listening to the song.

 

He got a text notification.

 

**Katie Holt (Pidge)**

 

**_Is Lance listening to it_ **

 

**_I know Keith is he’s bouncing his head_ **

 

**Hunkie Chunkie**

 

**_Yeah, he is. And he is looking very contemplative. And he’s also staring at Keith like an ethereal being._ **

 

**Katie Holt (Pidge)**

 

**_Good phase 1 of Operation Klance Con is a go_ **

 

**Hunkie Chunkie**

 

**_Wait, we had a name AND a plan for a thing we merely discussed before 6 A.M in the morning?_ **

 

**Katie Holt (Pidge)**

 

**_Nah_ **

 

**_Actually it sounds cool you wanna keep the name_ **

 

**Hunkie Chunkie**

 

**_Sure. We’ll discuss the plan later…_ **

 

Lance continued listening to the song, watching Keith bop his head to whatever music he was listening to.

 

The music drew to an end, and he laughed when Christine anticlimactically sang out  _ “yeah, that guy that I’d kinda be into is… Jake.” _

 

He put the song back on repeat to listen to it again and think about the lyrics and his own feelings.

 

Then came the verse again.

 

_ “Say there’s this person that you never knew that well _

 

_ You thought that you had him pegged but now you can tell he’s gone  _

 

_ From a guy that you’d never be into _

 

_ Into a guy that you’d kinda be into _

 

_ From a guy that I’d never be into _

 

_ Into a guy that I’d kinda be into _

 

_ Is he worth it?” _

 

In this verse, Lance could relate, in regards to Keith.

 

Way back when at the Garrison, he was all of a sudden plucked out of the cargo pilot class straight into fighter class, apparently because Keith Kogane, top pilot in the class, had temper issues and was kicked out.

 

The general consistently reminded him of that, for every single slip-up he made.

 

He always saw Keith as this talented, impulsive hothead who apparently does not have a sense for trends, proof cited in his mullet. That’s how most people saw him.

 

Months after when he saw Keith again along with Hunk and Pidge, he just had to follow him, to find Shiro, only to find out that he doesn’t even remember him. His replacement as a fighter pilot, Lance’s self-proclaimed rival.

 

And then they found Blue, flew to Arus, met Allura and Coran, and suddenly became part of Voltron.

 

Despite the entire change in scenery, Lance only continued to him as the guy at the Garrison and a rival, and it kept him from cooperating with him. And it seemed that Keith had the same mutual feelings.

 

And then the fight with Zendak happened.

 

After he recovered, he denied he remembered anything, but… he did. He remembered Keith giving him his hand, and instead of pulling him up, kneeling down to where he was sitting, all bruised up and slipping in and out of consciousness. Him telling Keith they were a good team while giving a weak smile. Keith reciprocating the smile before he fell unconscious again.

 

Then waking up for a minute while Keith was carrying him over to a healing pod, then passing out yet again.

 

From that event on, their dynamic… changed in a way. They still did bicker, sure, but they worked together much more easily and willingly. They gradually learnt more and more about one another, along with the whole team.

 

And then when Shiro disappeared… Keith trusted him with Red. A lion as impulsive as him, whose trust and respect had to be  _ earned. _ He also helped him cope with the temporary loss of Shiro, talking with and comforting Keith as necessary.

 

Keith was still the same boy from the Garrison, his rival… but as time went on Lance found much more behind the prejudicial wall he had built around Keith, way back when. As impulsive as he is, he cares about others, so much to even rescue a being from the enemy. He isn’t as stony as people make him to be. He doesn’t really get jokes, he cries, he has fears, he has good days and bad days. It’s part of him, it’s part of who he is, Keith’s  _ human. _

 

Well, he’s technically half human, half Galra… living being??? Ah, whatever.

 

So in that way… he can relate to Christine, in thinking you had a person pegged. But being into him?... 

 

_ … _

 

_ “Absolutely, _ ” sings out Jeremy and his Squip, and Lance agrees on his end.

 

**Hunkie Chunkie**

 

**_Lance has been staring at Keith for more than a minute. I can hear him thinking._ **

 

**_And it looks like we’ve hit realization._ **

 

**Katie Holt (Pidge)**

 

**_It seems my purpose for this song has been fulfilled thank you BMC_ **

 

Lance decides to listen to the rest of the musical from the beginning to pass the time in the line.

 

By the time he finishes “Michael in the Bathroom” ( _poor Michael… sounds like a bad panic attack,_ Lance thinks), they are back inside the convention center. Shay, Rax, and Matt met up with them at the entrance with matching cosplays.

 

“Alright, paladins, day two of Anime Expo. What’s the plan?” Coran asked, twiddling with his mustache, as well as donning a simple green Scouting Legion Jacket, while Allura wears a Military Police version of the jacket. The rest of Team Voltron wear full Scouting Legion uniform cosplay, except for Pidge, wearing a Garrison jacket.

 

“Are you wearing that thing ironically?” Lance asked, seeing as the paladins were… well… students themselves in the Garrison. “Wait, how did you and Allura even  _ get  _ those jackets?!”

 

“Bought the badges and sewed them onto jackets. You just don’t really think about it cuz most of the time it’s always Scouting Legion people want. All versions of the jackets are generally the same price on the Internet, if you want to buy it off of eBay or something,” Pidge replies with a shrug.

 

“Jackets apart,” Keith said, checking his outfit, “I think we look pretty quiznaking  _ awesome _ .” He sneaks a glance at Lance, who notices, and returns a smile.

 

“I totally second that, and  _ I’m  _ totally loving it, cuz I’m totally the best looking one,” Lance says, posing and changing his soft smile into a sarcastic grin. His replies from the team were a mix of laughing and groaning. Keith covered his mouth with a hand, but Lance could tell by the crinkles at the side of his eyes that he was hiding a smile.

 

“I know you’re smiling Keith,” Lance sings. “Come on, you know you’re allowed to exhibit enjoyment and let loose here. We’re not fighting aliens, we’re back home, it’s an expo!”

 

Keith drops his hand, however confused by Lance’s statement. The boy in question pokes the Red Paladin in the side, making him laugh and cover his eyes with a hand by habit.

 

“C’mon, Keef, lemme see it!” Lance coaxes, taking Keith’s hand covering his hand in his own.

 

Keith finally gives up trying to hide his smile and looks at Lance, laughing so carefree. Once he calms down, he looks at the Blue Paladin, giving him that smile that he longed to see. Lance feels his face heating up.

 

“Y’know Lance, at some points you never change,” Keith says in almost a whisper, the tenderness in his eyes unshielded. Lance lets out a soft laugh, returning the smile.

 

Meanwhile, Pidge, Hunk, Shay, Shiro, Allura, and Coran look at the intimate display between the two boys.

 

“Is it just me and Pidge, or are Keith and Lance probably going to follow the ‘red and blue characters are in love’ trope from a lot of books and TV shows?” Hunk asked the group while the two in question were having their moment.

 

They all looked at each other then back at Pidge. Their faces were blank as they nodded.

 

“Honestly, I could tell even before the space mice filled me in,” Allura said. “Their courtship rituals are… blatantly obvious.” Coran simply nods in agreement.

 

“Yeah,” Shiro agreed. “Keith always talks to me in our free time, and since he’s like my little brother, well… I know him pretty well and I can read him like a book. Besides, he trusts me with secrets, but honestly this-” the Black Paladin gestures to Lance and Keith. “- doesn’t look like a secret, or at least trying to keep it.”

 

Everyone expectantly turns to Shay, who just shrugs. “I do not know of other Skylings’ courtship rituals, so I simply did not look into it. However as this seems like one according to the rest of you, I believe they are doing that… how did you say it again Pidge?” She turns to the shortest of the group.

 

“Pining?” Pidge suggests.

 

“Ah yes, ‘pining’. They are pining,” Shay says.

 

Everyone else agreed and waited for Lance and Keith to notice that they were staring at them. It admittedly took a while, and it was only because Pidge ended up playing “Careless Whisper” from her endless library of audio memes.

 

“You gonna have a bonding moment you finally  _ remember,  _ Lance?” Pidge snickered, and Lance groaned. 

 

“Pidge, please stop.”

 

“The Pidgeon makes no promises~” she sings while walking off towards Artists Alley.

 

From there, the team follows her, and for the next couple hours they spend their time wandering around Artist Alley, buying fan merchandise and taking pictures with other cosplayers, and attending panels.

 

“Oh my god, they have a pin that says ‘Space Dad’,” Keith chokes out while laughing. “Lance, should we get it?”

 

“Already way ahead of you, Keith.” He says as she holds out her hand, revealing a copy of that pin, as well as an assortment of other space-related buttons.

 

-

 

“Katie, you are not buying us hats that say ‘problematic’,” Matt says.

 

“Says my brother who bought like, half of the Kanan merch here in this entire area,” Pidge replies.

 

“SHE IS MY BEST GIRL AND OSHIMEN I SACRIFICED FUCKING 3 OF MY DREAM URS OF OTHER GIRLS JUST TO CONTINUE THE OSHIMEN CHALLENGE. I. AM.  _ DEDICATED. _ ”

 

“Yup, getting the hat set.”

 

-

 

“Wait, so Shiro, are you kinda like Marco because you lost your right arm?”

 

“Lance. No. Marco lost like almost all his right half of his body and died. I only lost my right arm, which is now a pretty badass prosthetic, and I’m alive. I think… wait, what if I’m still floating out in space?”

 

“Shiro, calm down,” Hunk says.

 

“What if I’m still in cryosleep and all of you are figments of my imagination?”

 

“Shiro. You’re fine.”

 

“What if this is the afterlife and I’m actually dea-”

 

“Okay, that’s enough existential crisis for Space Dad,” Lance says, and pats Shiro’s back, who would basically have a dark shadow masking his eyes and have squiggly lines over his head if he was an anime character right now.

 

-

 

“Is that a… dancing hot dog?” Allura says as she squints her eyes at a t-shirt display.

 

“Seems quite so, Princess,” Coran says. “Apparently this is what humans call a ‘meme’, as well as many more photographs, like this  _ adorable  _ specimen!” He points at a picture of Doge. 

 

“Human culture is weird,” the Altean princess decides.

 

-

 

Before the gang could even notice, the sun has traveled to the western part of the sky, and they walk out of the convention center, caps emblazoned with the word “problematic”. Matt’s is decorated with Kanan buttons, and Shiro’s cap has a pin that says “Space Dad”.

 

The plaza in front of the place is still relatively crowded, but less hectic than inside the building. Many people are seen taking group pictures and chilling outside. A performer duo finishes a piece on the sidewalk, and passerby applaud.

 

Team Voltron starts walking back to their van after saying goodbye to Shay, Matt and Rax when the music playing from a speaker changes, and suddenly both Keith and Shiro stop abruptly in their tracks, catching the attention of the rest of them.

 

Lance, who has a pin on his Survey Corps. jacket that says “uranus is out of this world”, turns around, confused. “Uh, guys? You okay?”

 

Shiro smiles. “Yeah, definitely. Something Keith and I remember from a while back came up, right?” He looks over at Keith, who is donning a nostalgic, yet energetic smile.

 

“Definitely. Do you still remember our choreography Shiro?!” He asks.

 

“It’s been a while, so I might be a bit rusty. But hell yeah, I still remember.”

 

Keith’s eyes grow brighter. “Wanna do it for old times’ sake?”

 

“I thought you’d ask that, and the answer is definitely yes,” Shiro replies, then walks with Keith to a more open spot on the pavement.

 

Lance, Pidge, Hunk, and Shay at first are confused, when Allura suddenly says, “Oh, so this is what the mice told me about!”

 

“Wait,” Matt asks, “You know about Keith and Shiro’s dance?”

 

“Dance?!” The Blue, Green and Yellow Paladins echo, bewildered. Shay is still quite confused. Then Pidge straightens.

 

“Oh yeah, now I remember! It’s their song playing right now!” She says, and nudges Lance’s arm. “You might want to prepare your bisexual pining heart for this. Allura looks full-on ready. It’s gonna be fucking  _ amazing. _ ”

 

“Pidge, what do you mean? And how have I not heard of th-” Lance starts, but then shuts himself up when he sees Keith and Shiro in position, then moving in sync, mirroring each other’s movements to the beat of a BTS song.

 

However, as Lance starts to notice, the choreography both boys are dancing isn’t simply a copy of the original dance for the song, cut down for two people.

 

(And he knows this, because he has watched BTS’s MVs, thank you very much.)

 

No, this was a dance made from just the two of them, Brogane trademarked and choreographed.

 

An audience started building up around their display, some taking their phones out and recording, many cheering.

 

Keith then did a certain move where he ran his hands up his body, through his mullet, then turned to Lance, and smirked.

 

And then he winked.

 

He  _ quiznaking winked. _

 

This sent another fresh wave of cheers through the crowd, Team Voltron’s louder than the rest (although admittedly Allura’s cheers could be heard as the loudest of the group). However, Lance was only semi-aware of this, as he was currently occupied on pondering why he hasn’t melted into a puddle on the floor yet by the sheer heat of the Broganes’ dance and the fire in his cheeks.

 

_ Oh god, when did Keith and Shiro MAKE this dance?! This is  _ way  _ too seductive for my own good, quiznak!  _ Lance thought, watching the rest of the performance.

 

A minute later, Keith and Shiro drew to their final pose, the music ending and their chests heaving out of exertion. Their audience clapped and cheered enthusiastically, multiple wolf whistles being heard as well. The Black and Red Paladins bowed, then walked back over to the group.

 

“It’s just as I remember it,” Matt says, still applauding the two as he hands the two boys water bottles. “You couldn't even tell that they hadn't danced this together in a few years!”

 

“That. Was.  _ Amazing!  _ I didn’t know you guys could dance like that!” Hunk took the Broganes into a tight hug then let them go.

 

“I agree. The dance was quite enjoyable to experience!” Shay adds on as she walks and stands next to Hunk.

 

Allura and Lance both exploded with the same question. “WHERE AND WHEN DID YOU LEARN THAT DANCE?!”

 

Keith blinked, smiled, and replied first. “Well, it was around a year before Shiro and Matt left for the the Kerberos mission. Me and him were really close and loved the same music, and we randomly decided one day to make our own choreography to one of our favorite BTS songs.”

 

“At first it was a little thing we did on a whim,” Shiro continued, “but eventually the dance ended up being our thing, and it stuck with us. We made tweaks and practiced it like we were actually going to perform it for a huge audience. We danced it for Matt and Katie one time, and that’s how they know about it!”

 

Lance was impressed. “I never really thought of you guys dancing together, K-pop at that. But seriously, you guys were amazing!”

 

“Wait, what’s K-pop?” Allura asked, eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. “Is it a genre?”

 

“Right you are, Princess,” Coran answers. “According to Keith, ‘tis a type of music that is popular in a country called Korea, hence the ‘K’ in ‘K-pop’, as well as here in America.”

 

“Anyways, let’s head back to the hotel now, it’s already 7 P.M. and we still have 2 more days left of AX,” Shiro says. “And this time, no staying up late!”

 

On the way back, Pidge and Hunk notice Lance staring aimlessly ahead, looking contemplative again.

 

They nodded to each other, and Pidge took out her phone and texted something to Lance. Seconds later, Lance opened his phone.

 

**Pidgeon Molt(ing)**

 

**_So do you have your answer ^^_ **

 

Lance looked up at Keith in front of him, who was happily ranting about a Mothman cosplayer he met at the con today with Shiro and Allura.

 

Hunk and Pidge saw him smile fondly at the scene, and looked back at them while texting his response.

 

**Ocean Man**

 

**_Oh yeah_ **

 

**_His “best ass in the galaxy” pin is spot on ;;;)))))_ **

 

**Pidgeon Molt(ing)**

 

**_ha, ha. -_-_ **

 

Pidge however then looked up to see Lance smiling awkwardly at her and Hunk.

 

Team Voltron continued their walk back to the van, facing the setting sun, the Garrison trio satisfied with Lance’s real answer as it reflected in that smile and his eyes.

 

_ Okay, fine. I like Keith. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it looks like we got... *lights flashing* MUTUAAAAAL PINIIIIING!!
> 
> So uh... this chapter has more words than YURI!!! On REEDS has at the moment?...
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter! Me and Megan are planning to release Days 3 and 4 on the release date of Season 3, or somewhere around that time table. Give some humor as some light in the middle of a "dark season", yeah? I'm excited for the release!
> 
> And yes, Matt's best girl is the one and only Kanan Matsuura. I like her too, okay, but not my best girl.
> 
> As for Keith and Shiro's dance... I don't actually have a song in mind, all I know is that it's from BTS, because sinnamon roll Asians man. Feel free to headcanon whatever song they're dancing too. Also, Allura was shook too ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading! (シ-u-)シ
> 
> -Egg


End file.
